


Peacock

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortality, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: "So you're the mysterious peacock""Are you an idiot!? Can't you see I'm-" her voice caught itself in her throat. Even with the silly (yet very elegant) raven mask, she was able to recognize those green eyes from the very second they were locked with hers."What? Cat got your tongue?"______________Fiveya Week 2020, day 2: Dancing
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick warning, this is a sequel who's prequel will be posted tomorrow... On day three 'childhood'.
> 
> Kay! Thanks and bye!
> 
> I don't have a song for this one...

That Night number Five couldn't sleep, he was already going to be short on rest for the day that was already over him, but noticing how shaken he was, he doubted he was going to stomach any food the next day.

Two images had disturbed him the most, one was of Vanya hanging, her neck was held by a leather strap, blue lips, saliva dripping from her lips, open eyes… Blue fingertips and her neck was going purple… The next one was her with a slashed neck, her gaze to the side, eyes glossed over, blood dripped from her nose and her mouth…

On both pictures however… He was her eyes, and on both pictures, they were white.

Her chocolate brown eyes were the same shade of Allison's but, they also held some much emotion in them… Like they were full of love, pain, affection and suffering, everything he could tell from those beautiful dark orbs, and yet… The same face just didn't look the same with those white eyes…

She looked like another person entirely.

He had a ball that night. He had to rest… but he was worried for Vanya. How was he sure Reginald wouldn't go inside her room to make her die again.

He had to sleep.

And yet his eyes didn't want to close.

* * *

Vanya was a curious creature by nature, she knew out of all of her siblings Five was usually the one dealing with the eye bags, the reason being he tended to stay awake until late at night just to scribble down some equations.

She knew all of this because while most of the time she would spend her ghost nights guarding Klaus's door, some others she would just sit in Five's bed, watching him scribble to his heart's content. He usually stayed up late a day after his training and the two days that followed after.

However, his training was supposed to be tomorrow. He wouldn't be staying up late at the moment.

Why the huge eye bags?

"Number Five, you seem tired"

Reginald said to no one in particular and at the same time directly at him, he looked up, his breath slightly caught on his throat. Had her found out? Had he seen him inside his office the day before? He had indeed thrown up but he cleaned up before leaving, the cameras were off and the rooms were shut…

"Forgive me, I wasn't able to sleep yesterday."

"Any idea why that might be?"

Five calmed down enough to give his cocky grin, stifling a yawn.

"The ball tonight."

"Excited?" His father probbed. He sighed.

"I'm usually bombarded with females wanting to dance and at the same time touch my butt, so no, I'm not excited."

Everyone tried not to laugh at the comment. Everyone was indeed tailing Number Five, holding his hand without permission, leaning too close to his face. (Last year someone went as far as to kiss him.)

Seven was lost, she never went to any of the events as it was already stated, she was to stay inside the mansion at all times, the furthest thing she saw of the outside world was the pavement from the fucking window. But that wasn't the subject at the moment. Were girls really that clingy to Five? She wanted boys (and girls) to give her that attention…

Something bubbled inside her chest. She felt heavy, like having something steely and heavy on her chest again, and yet nothing was there… She also felt incredibly tingly, her breathing quickened and her hold tightened on the fork she was eating with. Five seemed to notice as he went to grab her hand when Reginald interrupted.

"Now that that's been brought up, I have a small announcement" he nodded at Grace, who took his plate from him to place it over the sink. "Number Seven will be attending the ball this year."

A loud choke was heard.

Yes, she had died of swallowing something that blocked her airway before, horrible experience, but back then she had been munching on grapes after her violin lessons, just to have Pogo greet her without making any noise to announce his presence…

_Her day had been particularly long that morning (not even halfway through.) She had already mastered the fingerboard lessons and her mother had her on small children songs, her father, not amused, had suggested she play him a Beethoven piece by the end of the month._

_And she was nervous._

_How on earth was her, a girl who just couldn't even manage a decent 'twinkle twinkle little star' without pressing the wrong string, play a fucking Beethoven solo by the end of the month? Never mind it was already the third week of the month, even less time to get over her shit and gather her thoughts to be barely able to please her Father's demands._

_Grace had allowed her some grapes that evening, they had been growing them on the garden but, somehow Diego managed to get bug spray over them, they would totally be deadly (harmful to be very least) to her siblings, but she, having swallowed rat poison and drank that much bleach was immune to any sort of substance. Hence her ability to eat these small fruits without any threat to her life._

_"Good morning Miss Vanya."_

_Except, of course she was the living proof of Murphy's law, Pogo had managed to scare her enough to swallow the full grape. The coughing began short after…_

Five turned to her, wanting to get up to pat her back until she made a backwards noise, like in hailing air from her throat harshly, that stopped her cough efficiently.

With teary eyes from the sudden, near death experience, she lifted her gaze while still getting small grunts in response (and complain) from her body after almost choking on a piece of egg. She opened her mouth (after having wiped her mouth clean) to give a reasonable explanation to her sudden outburst of involuntary reaction.

"Excuse me, that was unexpected."

* * *

Later that afternoon Vanya was called to her Father's office. She reached it with a steady step and, as she opened the door, she saw him sitting patiently at the desk, flipping through some of the pages in his notebook.

"You called? Father?"

The man closed the journal and nodded, gesturing towards the seat in front of him. In that seat he had asked her to kill herself a few years back, the day was sealed into her memory like the Ahk brand on her lower back.

Her father had wanted her to remember what was her power, as he had made her siblings get a tattoo on their wrists to signify their union as the 'Umbrella Academy', he made her get a brand, burnt skin didn't heal on her that well. The ink of the tattoo disappeared over the span of a few months as her body healed the layers of skin mixed with blood. This one however stayed for a long, long time, to this day, after a year and a half of having it, she still held the same mark.

"The reason you're going to the ball this year is because I need you to kill someone." Of course. She was going for a completely different reason than her siblings who were just there as a social attraction. "Grace is chaperoning you, you're going to kill him."

He slid a picture over the wood of the table towards her. She slowly grabbed it, lifting it up towards her face to examine the picture. He looked quite young, maybe thirty years old, not just yet at the forty year mark, he looked a bit like Reginald but, that was the monocle speaking.

"He looks… kind of young?"

"He is, I just need you to play with the orchestra… And stop his heart."

After finding out about her very unconventional but useful second power, everytime she died, it became easier to keep the White Violin under control. She speculated the reason was the strength, her body diverted most of the strength towards her revival and fixing and that meant she didn't get access to that much strength, along with the minor injury her body wasn't able to heal properly, meant her deaths gave her the perfect amount of self-control to keep White at bay.

"How will I recognize him?"

"He limps…"

"Do I stop his heart at the dance floor?" he nodded "And why would a young person have a heart attack?"

"He smokes"

"Oh"

* * *

The event in question was a masquerade ball, her father had suggested she wore a peacock inspired dress, to which she obliged quite quickly.

The gown was as pretty as they could be, somehow Grace had managed to include pants in the design. The top was sleeveless, with a heart shaped chest front and tight fit to the waist, the bottom was the best part, it was a pair of leathery looking pants with a dress tail that came out of the waist band, it flowed down like a peacock tail, it draped slightly at the floor, her shoes were low heels.

The mask was probably the worst part for her. It was itchy, the left side of the mask held the feathers in a curled form in an upwards manner while the right side curled downwards with smaller, delicate looking feathers.

And to avoid the obvious outcome of the night, where the colorful outfit would've turned white at the release of the entity… The whole set of clothing was already white.

Her eyes shifted without warning. And she knew she was ready.

The White Violin was excited…

Five wasn't excited, he honestly wasn't, masquerade balls were not his thing, he hated having to dress up for any occasion in particular, just the uniform was enough, and if they wanted to make it clear they were the Umbrella Academy they should go in the uniforms (Allison and Klaus would never approve but…)

His father had organized for them to have matching masks, masks that centered around birds. Just remembering the mess that discussion has become made his head ache.

_"I want to be a peacock!" Allison beamed at the notice._

_"Someone at the ball already took that bird Allison, and I would suggest you go with something of a warmer color, brings out your skin." Klaus chuckled lightly while writing down in the paper a 'guacamaya roja' his suit would probably be red, (passion red if he had anything to say other than the blood red). His shirt would be blue, his tie would be black and his mask would be white with rainbow colored edges and feathers._

_"Who has the peacock anyway?" Allison was jealous, but wrote down a bird anyway, taking in her father's suggestion to grab a bird with warm colors, and taking in her good voice, she chose a yellow canary._

_"I don't know, here it's… uh, Aria Durand."_

_"Durand? That's a french name" Ben commented while writing down his bird too._

_"Anyway… I'm a raven" was all that Five said before going up to his room to prepare mentally._

Just who was the peacock? The birds were to be chosen that same day, had someone been faster than all of them? Apparently Aria had, and with the news Vanya was also going, but would be far from them… He wondered… what bird would Vanya be?

* * *

The ball was what one would expect of this type of events, many rich people, many guards, much alcohol, and an orchestra, an orchestra which Vanya was leading.

Her sound manipulation was becoming better by the second, her violin resonated through the ball's hallway, main room and garden, all of the attendees were able to hear her music, and yet Vanya was having troubles hearing herself… Her eyes were closed all she time, everything to keep _her_ in control, at least until her target arrived.

From her place she could hear Allison's fake but polite laugh, Luther's small talk, Diego's social avoidance, Klaus's attempt at flirting with a cute girl, Ben's… Actual nice conversation with a lady about the latest book he read. She couldn't find Five… But that didn't matter at the moment, she felt her target enter the room, he was limping, yet she also heard the characteristic sound of a cane…

Vanya opened her eyes just to make sure, at the same time the man was going through the dance floor someone pulled her by the wrist to the middle of said dancefloor.

"So you're the mysterious peacock"

"Are you an idiot!? Can't you see I'm-" her voice caught itself in her throat. Even with the silly (yet very elegant) raven mask, she was able to recognize those green eyes from the very second they were locked with hers.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, of course not sir, but I was in the middle of playing, and I really need to get back to-" he swiftly pointed to where she was standing, now another, older and asian looking girl took her place. Vanya sneered.

"Have fun! You've been up there the whole evening!"

This particular song was one of her favorites, Shostakovich waltz No.2, it was slow, elegant, delicate and charming, of course the whole bird thematic did nothing but add to that atmosphere that was forming around them. Vanya tried to catch a glimpse of her prey between the swirls and turns that Five was making her give.

"I am not here to have fun! I was brought here by my tea-"

"She's not even in the ballroom!" He grinned while pulling her closer to his chest. At that moment Vanya allowed herself to imagine, just what would be if she had been part of the academy? Would she be able to dance with Five like this all the time?

Her sensitive hearing picked up his heartbeat, that steady rhythm that was becoming more and more rapid… Quick, like anticipating something.

There was a moment in the waltz, where Five had to grab her by the waist to elevate her above the ground in a small jump to.land at the opposite side of which she had been. When she was in the air she finally caught eye of her prey, and with some of the noise in the background she managed to stop his heart…

As he fell down, people immediately started screaming, running and making a fuss. She was about to have her gaze turn to the side from the corpse, when at that moment that Five took off her mask…

All of her deaths had hurt…

But the look of betrayal on his face…

That hurt oh, so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
